


Fights and Fallouts

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay Dean Winchester, Good Parent John Winchester, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Secret Relationship, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Sam returns home one evening to learn that his brother had gotten into a fight with a few of his teammates under unknown circumstances.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Fights and Fallouts

**Author's Note:**

> Check the End Noted for more specific warnings. If you think I should change it to mature I will, but I think that's the right rating.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Vanty, who gets dragged into way to many of my passion projects.

When Sam got home from his study group Friday night he expected it to be like any other evening after school. His mom would have supper on and his dad would be getting home a little after Sam. Dean was usually out with friends or hiding in his room, unless Mary made him help with supper. Sam preferred those nights though, considering Dean is the only Winchester with any cooking ability.

This night, however, his expectations were quite far off. 

He entered the kitchen and instead of Mary’s usual Beatles music and flurry of kitchen activity greeting him, Mary was sitting at the island staring at an empty coffee cup with reddened eyes.

Sam froze. “What happened, Mom?”

His mom stood up and wrapped Sam in a hug. They were about the same height now after Sam’s last growth spurt, but he would soon be taller.

Mary sighed and brought the coffee cup to the sink and once her back was fully to Sam she said, “Dean got into a fight with some of his teammates today, he refuses to say why so he’s suspended from the team until further investigation can be done.”

Sam was sure his jaw physically dropped; Dean wasn’t one to fight without a reason, like what some dickbags were messing with Sam before he started his freshman year back in September. And on top of that football was basically Dean’s life, those guys were almost as much his brothers as Sam. Why would he be willing to risk that?

Apparently Mary interpreted his silence as a need for more explanation, “I tried talking to Dean, he wouldn’t say a word to me, your dad should be home soon. Let him talk to Dean before you try-”

“But Mom,” He interjected.

“Sam, I know you just want to help your big brother, but let John handle it for now. OK?”

Once Sam verbalized his agreement, his mom asked him how his study group went and they continued the evening as per usual.

*********

Sam didn’t know what to expect when their dad came home to talk to Dean. HIstorically Winchesters do not _talk. _Dean and John were of course the worst at internalizing their emotions and letting those pesky feelings fester. Honestly, if Mary couldn’t get Dean to talk Sam wasn’t holding out much hope for the patriarchal Winchester.__

____

__

Sam was relocated to the couch by the time his dad made his entrance. John came in through the garage on account of Mary’s rule for when coming home from the shop; Dean had to follow it whenever he went to help their dad as well.

“So he hasn’t said anything about it?” John asked, entering the room followed by his wife.

Mary shook her head, “He didn’t say a word to me when he got home, completely liplocked, not even a ‘hello’. Apparently Coach Hendricksen only got him to say sorry to the guys, but he's been completely silent since this went down.”

John sat on the couch opposite Sam, putting his head in his hands. He looked up at Sam in what must be an indication of where Sam inherited his puppy dog face from. “Sammy, has Dean mentioned anything that this might be related to, we're not trying to get you to snitch on him we just want to know.”

Sam stared at him blankly, he honestly didn’t have any idea where this is coming from. The last time he checked Dean and all of his teammates were on good terms, Dean was out with them most evenings. Come to think of it, though, he and Dean really hadn’t spoken all that much in the past few months, Sam wonders how he missed it, even with his study group he was still home most of the evening; but communication is a two way street and Dean was occupied just as much.

“I- I really don’t know Dad, I mean he hasn’t told me anything, and I know he usually tells me everything, but he- I don’t know, I mean he's with his teammates like every night, so maybe they just had something that's been brewing for a while.”

Sam was aware that he provided zero insight into the problem, but apparently his parents had placed some false hope on him being of use because they now looked defeated.

They all stayed silent for an uncomfortable amount of time before a knock came from the door. John and Sam’s eyes bounced between Mary and the door. She walked over, opening it to reveal Ellen Harvelle holding several cardboard boxes.

“Well why doesn’t one of you boys be helpful and come grab these they’re damn heavy,” Ellen said and Sam jumped up to bring the boxes to the kitchen. “I brought the pizza you asked for and I made a fresh pie as well, that boys gonna need it.”

John looked over at Ellen, “Are you sure he’s goin’ to deserve a pie, he damn near got himself kicked from the team pulling that stunt today?”

Ellen casted him a sad, almost knowing, look, before cryptically responding, “Just play nice when he tells you what happened, lord knows he’s been through enough.”

“Wait, you know why my baby would do something like this?” Mary demanded.

Ellen started to walk towards the door. “I’ve got a pretty darn good idea what happened, but I won’t be the one that tells you,” Was all she said before she was out the door.

Mary tried to call after her, but one does not get in the way of Ellen doing what she wants. Once Mary allowed herself the defeat she turned back around and started to open the boxes indicating for Sam and John to set the table. Upon finishing, the pizzas were on the table and his mom was left holding the pie box in contemplation.

“You know if Dean sees the pie you have to give it to him right? You can’t just dangle it in front of him, that’s basically torture” 

Mary looked scandalously at Sam for even suggesting such a thing. “I’m just going to set it out of the way so he finishes some pizza before eating the whole thing,” She decided.

**********

About fifteen minutes later John’s loud footsteps sounded on the stairs and he entered the kitchen followed closely but what Sam had to assume was Dean in a large hoodie, or his dad recently learned how to animate clothing.

“No hoods up while we’re eating, Sweetie,” Mary reminded him softly.

Dean paused for a moment before letting the hood drop off his head. Sam was obviously aware that Dean was in a fight, but Sam can’t remember him being in an off-field fight before so he can’t really be blamed for not realizing how bad it would be. Dean had a cut on his lower lip and a purpling eye with some lighter bruises appearing. But Sam could only see his face, it was obvious from his posture that he was in some pain in other places.

Mary cautiously placed a hand on his cheek, muttering, “Oh, my poor baby.”

“It’s fine, Ma,” Dean said, turning away in shame.

John cleared his throat from where he was sitting at the table; Sam, Mary, and a very tentative Dean joined him.

They ate in complete silence, which had never happened in the history of the Winchester house. Nobody dared even ask for salt, instead they reached across the table for it themselves.

Then came the grand finale: dishes were put away and all that remained on the table was the tin of pie and a plate each. The pie, however, remained covered and no one made a move to change that. Sam observed his family members in much the same way one would a wild animal.

His parents shared one last look, which Mary apparently won because John looked over to his elder son. “Dean…” He started, “We can’t help you if you don't tell us what happened, all we know is that you went after three of your own teammates for no reason.”

Wait, three of them? Taking on one was bad enough but Dean took on three most likely senior football players. Sam was equally horrified and impressed upon learning this.

“They had it coming.” Dean opted to stare intensely at his fork rather than make eye contact.

“Dean, honey, please,” Mary pleaded, tears threatening to escape her eyes, “I know Gordon, Michael, and Alister are your friends, but we need you to tell us why, please.”

“They’re not friends, Ma,” Dean supplied. Sam knew this of course, Dean only tolerated them because they were in his grade and they were teammates. “I can’t tell you why, though.”

Sam was surprised that Dean didn’t just try to ignore them, he just flat out refused. 

Their father seemed equally surprised and seemingly decided to change strategies. He fixed Dean with a glare and, with all of his Marine sternness, said, “Son, we need you to tell us what happened, we’ll be on your side no matter what.”

This was most likely not the best thing to say as Dean folded into his chair more. “You’re really not going to like it,” He said, barely loud enough for all of them to hear.

Finally Sam took a turn, Dean always told him everything, and no matter what Dean said happened they were his family. “Dean, please, we can help.”

As predicted, Sam could slowly see Dean’s resolve breaking. He sat up in his chair, straightened his back, and met their fathers look (mind you, he never looked directly at the pie between them). Dean took a deep breath and provided them with the answer that they had all been looking for , but had not anticipated, “I- uh- I only went after them because they goaded me,” Dean paused, sizing up their dad. Like he expected him to explode any second. “They had some shit to say after they found me making out with a guy.”

With a guy.

With a _guy. ___

____

____

Dean continued his unbroken stare with John, and Sam now realized that daring their father to say something is exactly what Dean’s doing.  
A sniffle came from across the table and Sam looked over to see tears flowing freely from Mary’s eyes. She wiped them and firmly stood up and pulled her elder son into a deep hug, burrowing her face in his collar bone. Sam, after remaining in shock for several moments, stood up and joined them, making it a group hug.

Mary and Sam released Dean when the chair squeaked as John stood up. Sam couldn’t identify the look on his dad’s face, but he could clearly see the tears and fear on Dean’s face when John placed a hand on each one of Dean’s shoulders.

“Is this a one time thing or has it been going on longer?” John asked.

More tears appeared on Dean’s face, but he looked less afraid of their dad. “I’ve been seeing Cas for a few months, Sir.”

For a moment Sam was also afraid of what their father would say, but John just nodded and inquired, “‘He make you happy?”

Dean’s face changed almost immediately into a watery smile and he had this look in his eyes that was just too sappy for Sam would most definitely be making fun of him for it at a later date. “He makes me really happy, Dad,” Dean responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

John smiled back at his son, “Bring him for dinner sometime, yer’ Mom’s been waiting for one of you boys to bring someone home.”

At that moment Dean, in a very not Dean-like action, launched at his father into a bone crushing hug. Mary and Sam left them alone for a minute before joining them.

**********

A couple weeks later brought Sam home from another study group on a different Friday night, this time he was more prepared and he expected the ‘new’ normal. Mary didn’t do much cooking any more because Dean and Cas usually took over the kitchen as Dean (who has already given up on the remaining Winchesters) tries to teach Castiel how to cook. Their Dad would be home later than he used to be because one of the other guys at the shop had a thing or two to say about John having a gay son and Bobby kicked him to the curb before John had even responded. Sometimes Mary would cook when Dean and Cas were out on what Sam now knows are dates, usually at The Roadhouse which is how Ellen knew about their relationship.

Today, however, Dean and Cas were cuddling on the couch while Marty McFly introduced the graduating class of 1955 to rock music. When Sam gets closer he sees that Cas is whispering something into Dean's ear.

“Hey, guys what are you doing?” Dean and Cas jump apart and look back towards Sam; there was a blush creeping up Dean’s face and suddenly Sam wants to bleach his brain.

After a pause Cas said, “Dean is educating me in pop culture,” Castiel seemed to be unaware of the awkward tension between the brothers and Dean faceplants into the back of the couch.

Sam suppressed a laugh when Mary entered the room and looked between the boys, instead of commenting on it she asked Dean if he was planning on cooking.

“Can’t we just order out, Ma?” Mary gave him a stern look. “But _pie, _Ma.” Dean whined.__

____

____

Mary just continues to mom on Dean by saying, “We can’t just order you have a guest, Dean Winchester!”

“I’m beginning to think you like pie more than you like me.” Cas snarks before Dean can respond.

Dean looks at their mom incredulously, “Ma, Cas doesn’t count as a guest, he’s family,” Dean turns to Cas with a cheshire cat grin on his face, “And you Angel, you know I’d take you over pie anyday.”

This is when Sam and Mary make their great escape; ever since he came out, Dean and Cas were basically all over each other. Don’t get Sam wrong he was happy for Dean but there were only so many times you can witness your brother and his boyfriend with their tongues down each other's throats before it got old. And to think all of this happened because of a few teenage dick’s and Dean’s anger management issues.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Mild Depiction of Injuries  
> Mentioned Violence  
> Violence by homophobes  
> Homophobic Bullying/Assholery
> 
> I'm just checking all of my bases but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
